1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to speech recognition systems in general and, more particularly, to a method and a system for exploiting the differences between pre-vocalic and post-vocalic consonants.
2. Introduction
Spoken dialog systems include several different modules that are used for speech processing. For example, FIG. 1 shows a basic dialog system including an automatic speech recognition (ASR) module 102, a spoken language understanding (SLU) module 104, a dialog management module (DM) 106, a spoken language generation (SLG) module 108 and a speech generation module or text-to-speech (TTS) module 110. These modules will process an input utterance from a user, seek to understand it meaning, and generate a response which is then audibly heard by the user. These systems seek to utilize much information within the audible signal generated by the user, but may not take advantage of every possible piece of information that may be glean from such input utterance.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to utilize further information that may be gleaned both from an user input utterance as well as an understanding of differences in particular pieces of language that may be utilized when generating a synthetic response.